La Transparence de l'Etre
by MlleGanou
Summary: Finalement, il est ce qu'il a toujours paru être. Hautain, froid, haineux. L'Espoir voudrait qu'il se réveille avec l'Amour en lui, l'Amour pour moi. Sauf que la Vie est cruelle.


**La Transparence de l'Être.**

OoO

_Par MlleGanou_

oOoOo

**Résumé **_**:**__ Finalement, il est ce qu'il a toujours paru être. Hautain, froid, haineux. L'Espoir voudrait qu'il se réveille avec l'Amour en lui, l'Amour pour moi. Sauf que la Vie est cruelle. _

**Disclamer :** _Les personnages appartiennent à Joe Rowling et je lui emprunte seulement._

**Couple :** _Drago Malefoy / Hermione Granger _

**Genre :** _Drame_

**Rating :** _M_

**Note de l'auteur :** _Bonjour à tous ! J'ai bien conscience de délaisser mes autres Fic et Os en court, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être inspirée pour La Transparence de l'Être. J'en avais assez de voir ce couple sombré dans les fics niaises et optimiste. La vie n'est pas belle. Levez les yeux de votre ordinateur et regarder autour de vous. Combien de mort aujourd'hui dans notre petit monde de Moldus ? Combien de famille détruite ? Qui gagne dans notre monde ? La Haine apparait leader car l'Amour reste discret. Je veux qu'en finissant de lire cet Os, vous compreniez que la vie, ce n'est pas dans les livres. J'ai le sentiment de devenir Mme Bovary à force de lire les belles déclarations. L'avez-vous aussi ce sentiment à force de rêver à être une Hermione dans les bras d'un Apollon blond ? On se plonge dans la lecture pour oublier la douleur et la tristesse de notre propre vie. J'ai conscience qu'on y cherche aussi la joie et l'espoir – c'est pour cela que mes fics ne se finissent pas totalement mal de manière générale. Mais là, j'ai envie de montrer que même si Hermione est merveilleuse, intelligente, que Drago est magnifique et plus ou moins maléfique, leur relation ne peut pas être du bonheur à tous les coups. Cet Os c'est une piqure de rappel pour tous ceux qui ont oublié qu'écrire c'est aussi montré du vrai et de la crédibilité. Aussi sombre soit-elle. _

_PS : Bonne St Blaise ! _

OoO

L'histoire veut que les gentils gagnent toujours. C'est normal, l'histoire est écrite par les vainqueurs.

La morale voudrait que tout être violent, empli de haine, s'apaise un jour et s'étende dans les bras de la paix. Mais notre monde sombre de jour en jour dans le diktat de Lord Voldemort.

Dans les contes de fée, l'Amour Triomphe toujours… Uniquement dans les contes de fée.

Il fait noir. Humide. La pierre est poreuse sous mes doigts endoloris. Combien de temps mes phalanges ont-elles affronté le granit, cherchant désespérément l'issue de cette geôle ?

Je renifle. Il fait froid. Mes vêtements sont imbibés d'eau : la pluie faisait rage lorsque nous avons tenté de fuir…En vain. Les Mangemorts nous ont enlevé. J'ai eu le temps de faire disparaitre Harry, me condamnant de manière certaine.

Les Amis du héros meurent toujours les premiers. On se croirait dans un film. Pourtant c'est la réalité. Je vais mourir. Je ne peux pas me voiler la face.

Je passe mes mains ternes sur mon visage. J'ai encore pleuré dans mon sommeil.

J'inspire pleinement et tousse. J'empeste la moisissure. Mes vêtements n'arrivent pas à sécher. Une semaine qu'ils sont trempés. Une semaine que je grelotte. Une semaine que la Mort a troqué sa faux contre une épée de Damoclès.

Le pire n'est pas encore arrivé. En attendant le silence m'oppresse, le froid me mord, la vie me tue.

J'ai faim aussi. Mais je me tais. J'ai compté que la porte s'était ouverte sept fois pour laisser entrer un plateau recouvert d'une bouillie informe.

Ma tête s'appuie contre la paroi rugueuse. Je sombre de nouveau dans le sommeil.

Un claquement me fait sursauter. La journée s'est-elle écoulée si vite ? Mes yeux doivent se réhabitué au noir. Je ne vois pas de plateau devant la porte.

Je n'ai pas non plus vu l'homme caché dans l'ombre. Pas tout de suite du moins. Je n'ai pu le repéré quand sa voix à résonner dans la cellule.

« Granger »

Tiens. Il est rare qu'il ne ponctue pas sa phrase d'un Sang de Bourbe. La guerre aurait-elle ramolli Drago Malefoy ?

Je soupire pour toute réponse. Mon cœur n'a même pas eu la force de faire un bon. Pourtant, dans le passé, à la moindre parole –bien que désagréable, au simple regard – même noir, son palpitant enregistrait une montée en flèche.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas ici. Pas dans mon état. Pourtant les sentiments sont toujours là, les mêmes que j'ai dissimulé tant d'année. La Sang de Bourbe aimant le Sang Pur… Ça aurait pu être le titre d'un mauvais roman niais des années 1800… Cupidon n'est qu'un Masochiste en puissance qui sait que le nombre de déception amoureuse est supérieur au nombre de couple heureux. Cupidon ou comment arriver à faire miroiter un rêve d'amour sur le chemin de la tristesse et de la souffrance amoureuse ?

Il pouffe un rire. Je suis trop faible pour avoir retenu mes barrières d'occlumencie. Il n'a eu que la nouvelle confirmation de ce qu'il sait depuis bien longtemps.

« Les sous-sols de mon Manoir sont-ils à ton goût ?

- Tu sais très bien que j'aurai rêvé d'entrer par la grande porte.

- Malgré ton état tu conserves toujours ta niaque à ce que je vois.

- Ce n'est pas de la niaque Drago, c'est le regret. »

Il m'a saisi par le col de colère. Je n'ai pas à l'appeler par son prénom. Je distingue son visage comprimé par la colère. Mais je le vois. Donc je souris. Bêtement, je me dis que j'aurai au moins gagné ça, voir celui que j'aime une dernière fois.

Même s'il ne ressent que du dégout pour moi. Il a vu mon sourire, il a lu en moi. Pourtant il reste à quelques centimètres de moi.

Brusquement, il me pousse en arrière. Je rencontre le mur. Sa main m'a relâché. Par contre il se penche sur moi tout en emprisonnant mes poignets. Je frissonne.

« Alors comme ça, tu aimes ma présence ?

- Tu connais déjà la réponse.

- Avoue-le Granger.

- Tu veux des aveux ? Très bien ! Mais je ne ferai pas la version courte dans ce cas ! Je vais mourir, autant partir le cœur libéré ! J'aime quand tu me regardes car au moins je sais que je provoque une réaction en toi, je ne te suis pas indifférente. Je sais que ce n'est que de la haine, mais l'indifférence est pire que tout… Sentir tes mains sur ma peau, c'est la pire des drogues. Ça m'empoisonne, ça me perd. Et là, au crépuscule de ma vie, tu te tiens devant moi, chacun muscle tendu par l'écœurement que je provoque en toi. La douce vibration de ta colère envers moi. La tension dans ton regard… Ça, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu ne m'auras jamais fait Drago… »

Pour toute réponse, il me gifla.

« Ce contact-là, tu l'aimes aussi ? »

Et je me jetais sur lui, le faisant basculer en arrière. Il ne poussa même pas un cri de surprise. Avait-il lu en moi ma réaction ?

Je le dominai de ma maigre hauteur, mes jambes emprisonnant son bassin. Son regard était vif. Ses lèvres … Il n'y a pas de mots.

« Tu baves Granger »

Je le fis taire en me penchant pour capturer ses lèvres. Pour toute réponse une de ses mains griffes ma joue. Peu m'importe, j'ai ses lèvres. Je m'étonne lorsqu'il entrouvre sa bouche, frôlant par intermittence ma langue. Ce contact m'électrise. Je me redresse, le libérant de mon contact. J'espère qu'il ne peut pas voir mon visage déformé par l'incompréhension. Je devine bien qu'il doit voir un ouragan d'émotions en moi. Ce n'est pas clair pour moi, cela le sera encore moins pour lui.

C'est à son tour de se relever. Il se rapproche de moi. Je recule. Encore ce mur.

« Moi qui pensait que tu n'attendais que ça.

- Jamais un Sang-Pur ne toucherai une Sang de Bourbe si ce n'était pour la faire souffrir.

- Ravie que tu te souviennes de ta place. Tu as tout à fait raison : Je suis là pour que tu ais mal.

- Drôle de torture.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je te ferai du mal, tu es assez grande pour t'enfermer dans le désespoir et la douleur par toi-même. »

Et il me plaqua contre le mur pour m'embrasser avec passion. Plus mon souffle se perdait dans l'étreinte de nos lèvres, plus le voile du désir entravait mon esprit. Mes mains avaient disparu dans ses cheveux alors que ses doigts glissaient sur ma cuisse.

Je le rejette, naïvement. Mes lèvres sont encore gonflées de désir. Mes maigres bras l'éloignent autant qu'ils le peuvent. Mais que peuvent faire cinquante centimètre contre la volonté de détruire. Je sais que je vais avoir mal. Il me regarde pleinement. Il aime ce qu'il voit. Pas moi, mais ma détresse. Mon désir pour lui est une honte mais une satisfaction car je suis entièrement à sa merci. Il s'en joue. Mon cœur, c'est un steak qu'il va s'amuser à hacher pour son plus grand plaisir.

Il me repousse contre le granit. Je grimace. Seuls mes bras pliés empêchent son torse d'être en contact avec moi.

« Granger … »

Comment peut-il dire mon nom avec cette voix presque trop douce. Il suinte l'hypocrisie. Je ne le vois pas mais je m'en convaincs. Il me hait. Je le dégoûte. Il ne veut que mon malheur.

« Regarde-moi… »

Je tente de me dégager.

« Lâche-moi…

-Et si je préfère te garder contre moi.

- Et si je refuse que tu me plantes ce couteau enrobé de sucre ? Tu as dit que tu ne me feras pas de mal directement. »

Il se penche vers mon cou. Comme pour disparaitre, je ferme les yeux avec force. Pourtant je peux toujours sentir ses lèvres sur ma peau. Sa langue glisse le long de mon artère. Ses dents se ferment sans douleur sur l'angle de ma mâchoire. Ce n'est pas douloureux juste terriblement excitant.

La seule douleur vient de ma lèvre inférieure qui s'est fendu sous la pression de mes canines. Je me refuse le moindre mot, le moindre gémissement, je les entrave en moi. Je refuse d'être l'arme qui me détruira.

« Tu vois … Je ne te fais aucun mal… »

Son souffle est brulant dans ce cachot. Ma respiration oscille entre le délire et la retenue. Quand il perd son visage derrière mon oreille, mon Cœur s'affole, mais ce n'est pas le pire. Mon Esprit relâche son attention, ma Raison semble déboussolée. Mon Cœur lui envoie de l'espoir : et s'il avait changé ? Et s'il la voulait vraiment ? Si le dégoût avait été remplacé par l'amour ? Le Désir encourage cette théorie. Il souhaite être comblé ! Tant pis si la Mort s'abat sur eux, la passion l'aura parcouru pleinement au moins une fois dans sa vie. La Peur s'engage dans le combat. Elle sait qu'elle va avoir mal. Mais cette torture m'effraie autant qu'elle m'apaise. Je voudrais pousser ses bras qui m'empêchent de le sentir contre moi. Le vent de la Folie passe dans ma tête. Alors je plisse encore plus fort mes paupières. Disparaitre, je veux disparaitre.

« Non. »

Sa main dans mon cou me retient un instant de trop. Sa paume bloque le creux de ma mâchoire pour que ses baisers me parcourent avec plus de force.

Un frisson me parcourt. Je ne peux emprisonner ce que je suis. Ils m'ont pris ma liberté mais ce que je suis demeure.

Et je suis une femme amoureuse de son pire ennemi. Je suis une amie fidèle. Je suis un esprit vif qui réagit au quart de tour.

J'ai sauvé Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Pas moi.

Et si j'avais espéré le revoir ? Inconsciemment, me jeter dans la gueule du loup. Juste une fois, croiser son regard. Puis mourir.

Ils vont me tuer. Il sera surement là.

Tu t'attaques à mes oreilles. Torture.

Je vais connaître la grande Mort. Une série de Doloris bien en règle. Je repense aux parents de Neville alors qu'un gémissement s'échappe de ma gorge. Son torse se fait plus pressant. Il est contre moi. La folie par le doloris. Je ne ressemblerai plus à Hermione Granger. Je ne serai qu'un corps vide. Je me demande si c'est Bellatrix Lestrange qui mettra fin à mes jours. Elle utilisera la méthode lente et douloureuse, sans aucun doute. Un Avada kedavra pour finir ou bien un poignard ? L'arme blanche a quelques choses de plus violent, le sang se répand, il est dure à retirer, les taches s'incrustent sur le tapis et glissent sur le marbre. Un Avada, c'est tellement plus propre, de la haine, un mouvement de baguette et la mort frappe. Tellement plus magique ! Tellement plus facile à oublier. Le sang s'accroche à l'âme et obscurcit la vision en séchant.

Un nouveau frisson. Des larmes apparaissent sur mes joues alors que mes bras perdent leur rôle de maigre protection. Il s'est redressé en constatant l'absence de résistance. Il souriait. Satisfait.

Il savait que j'abandonnai. Le désespoir avait-il gagné ? Pas totalement. Je crois que je voulais vraiment être dans ses bras. Je voulais sentir son désir pour moi, même si celui-ci venait de sa volonté sadique de me faire souffrir. La douceur et la passion qu'il mit dans ce baiser me fit autant de bien que de mal. J'aimai la caresse de sa main glacé sur mes reins tout en m'auto flagellant pour ma faiblesse. Avais-je eu seulement le choix ? Je ne pouvais faire autrement. Succomber, en mon âme et conscience. Avoir un bonheur éphémère et hypocrite. Je connais déjà le prix de cette illusion.

Ses mains se perdent sur mon corps. Les miennes aussi. J'ai envie de m'imprégner de lui en espérant que l'Autre Côté aura son odeur.

Je me mets à rire nerveusement. Il ne s'arrête pas pour autant et m'invite à me laisser tomber. Le granit me griffe le dos alors que mon ventre rayonne de par sa chaleur. Je continue à rire alors qu'il m'étend, ses baisers empoisonnés se posant sur mon ventre affamé.

Mes éclats de rire deviennent de nouveau des sanglots. Bien sur le plaisir les étouffe, les transforme.

« Granger... »

J'ai envie de lui hurler de se taire. Sa voix est de trop. Elle me renvoi à la figure ma culpabilité. Celle d'aimer un ennemi, de laisser l'espoir s'envoler car cela signifie se laisser aller dans ses bras. Harry et Ron me direz-vous.

Je leur ai avoué il y a bien longtemps. Ron n'avait pas du tout aimé. Un long mois s'était écoulé avant qu'il ne m'adresse un mot. Le premier avait été « Idiote ». C'était une insulte certes, mais dit avec une voix et un regard plein d'amour et de pardon. J'avais pleuré dans ses bras de longues minutes sous le regard rassuré d'Harry. Harry. Il avait été mal. Il n'avait pas compris mes sentiments. Puis je lui avais craché à la figure que cela ne se comprenait pas, que si cela se faisait j'aurai tout fait pour entraver la folie amoureuse de mon cœur. Finalement ce sont les causes qui l'avaient intrigué, je n'avais pu que bredouiller que de maigre explication.

Comment dire à son meilleur ami qu'un sourire qui ne lui était pas destiné l'avait charmé. Elle l'avait vu, elle n'aurait pas dû mais ce jour-là, le sourire de Drago avait été vrai. Son origine ? Juste du bonheur que son visage traduisait. Drago Malefoy avait un cœur. Il n'était pas qu'un monstre qui lui jetait mille insultes au visage.

J'étais tombée amoureuse d'un fragment d'humanité de son être.

« Arrêtes de penser, Granger…

« Tais-toi »

J'avais mal de ne pas voir ce fragment, juste cette pâle copie essoufflée à force de me caresser.

« Pensez me fait plus de mal que de bien…C'est ce que tu cherches, non ? Alors laisse-moi penser à en mourir. »

La Petite Mort.

Il n'avait pas attendu la fin de ma phrase pour glisser ses lèvres sur ma hanche. Sa langue avait glissé à l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Mourir d'aimer. Mourir de culpabilité. Crever de souffrance. Crever de désir.

Une longue inspiration. La violence de l'excitation m'asphyxie. Je retiens ma respiration pour mieux libéré mon plaisir. Son index glisse et ordonne. Le fer empoisonne ma bouche à trop me contenir.

J'ai mal. Mal de plaisir. J'aimerai qu'il m'achève. Mais j'espère retarder le plus la fin de notre étreinte. J'ai peur de la suite. J'ai peur de son regard. J'ai peur de mon propre visage suppliant. Je me ferai presque vomir de dégout si ses caresses sur mon bassin ne me rappelait pas à quel point je suis vivante sous ses doigts.

Est-ce douloureux de mourir des bras que l'on aime ?

« Tais-toi Granger ! S'exclama-t-il dans un râle de désir »

Finalement mes mains se sont égarés sur son entre jambe. Je lui fais du bien. Au lieu de faire le bien. Mais entre deux frictions charnelles, je pensais encore et encore… Il m'intimait l'ordre de ma taire. Je n'écoutais pas, trop concentré à ressentir et à endurer.

Ses doigts avaient glissés en moi, leurs frottements produisant des soubresauts dans mon corps…tandis que mon cœur saignait. Mes lèvres n'étaient que charpies sous l'assaut de mes incisives. Ce goût de sang dans la bouche…

Il me les capture. Je gémis. Ses hanches s'appuient sur les miennes et sa virilité ne laisse aucun doute : nous allons vers la Petite Mort. Combien de temps avant la Grande et sa lente torture ? Combien de temps encore la vie me sera prêtée ? A-t-il conscience de désirer une morte vivante ? Sans aucun doute, et c'est ça qui le motive. Pas de conséquence, juste une pensée dans le fond de son esprit.

« Tais-toi ! »

Sa voix est plus enragée. Sa main enserre mon cou, je me mets à trembler sous cette funeste étreinte. Mon cœur palpite plus fort et un tremblement de désir parcours mon souffle. Il se calme face à ce doux son. Il s'amuse.

« On aime ça ? La douleur, l'empressement … »

Il griffe la peau de mon cou alors que ses dents mordent le haut de ma poitrine. Je gémis plus fort en me cambrant. Son bassin ondule avec force contre le mien. Il m'oppresse.

Je le veux.

Et il vient. Brusquement. Sans pitié. Ses yeux ne jouent plus. Je ne suis que poupée de chiffons dans ses bras. Et j'aime ça. Une passion dévorante nous anime. Je l'entends grogner à cette pensée. Il n'aime pas. Il est de mauvaise foi, on ne peut pas jouer l'empressement de nos corps, la violence de notre étreinte. Le bruit de nos ébats résonne dans le sombre cachot.

Un nouveau râle de plaisir. Une dernière étreinte. Le gémissement final.

Je reprends ma respiration difficilement. Je fais le point, j'essaye de me retrouver dans ce qu'il vient se passer. Il se laisse glisser à côté de moi.

Je le regarde. Il a fermé les yeux et reprend son souffle. Je fais instinctivement la chose la plus bête qui soit. Je lui prends la main. A peine ai-je sentis sa paume moite qu'il se redresse sans un mot. Il commence à se rhabiller, reprenant une stature haute et fière.

Je me vois dans son regard, complètement perdue. Je baisse les yeux. Il a réussi. Me faire mal. Du moins, je me suis fait moi-même cette douleur. Mon espoir de Gryffondor en bannière, j'avais cru voir un quelque chose dans cette étreinte. Une preuve d'amour peut être ? Ou juste de l'affection.

Il fait volteface après un regard sarcastique.

Je me fais du mal. Je ne dois pas le regarder. Je ne dois pas le suivre des yeux, priant le ciel qu'il se retourne une dernière fois pour m'étreindre. Je voudrais qu'il me rassure en me disant qu'il fera tout pour ne pas que sa tante s'acharne. Je souhaiterai dans mes rêves les plus fous qui me capturent dans ses bras et nous fasse partir loin de cette guerre.

Mais il reste le dos tourné. Il ouvre la porte. La lumière du couloir m'aveugle mais je le fixe toujours.

Sa silhouette marbrée de lumière. La silhouette d'un ange. Celui de la mort. Je retiens difficilement mes sanglots coupables. Il est parti.

Il ne s'empoisonnera pas d'amour pour moi. Nul poignard ne transpercera sa peau pour que son âme me rejoigne. Jamais il ne prononcera mon nom de son plein gré. Cela arrivera une unique fois, lors de son procès, quand, sous Veritaserum Harry lui demandera ce qu'il était arrivé à Hermione Granger. Et il avait avoué, sous le regard du Magenmagot

« Elle avait été capturé. Je connaissais ses sentiments depuis la septième année. Je suis venue la torturer. Finalement ça a été une douleur réciproque. J'ai couché avec elle pour mieux la faire souffrir après. Ma tante l'a torturé sous mes yeux. Jusqu'à la folie. Elle murmurait sans cesse mon nom. J'en ai eu assez. Mon père également. Il l'a tué devant moi. Son visage reste gravé en moi depuis.

- Aimiez-vous Hermione Granger ?

- Je n'ai jamais aimé Hermione Granger en tant que tel. J'ai aimé capturer son corps et recevoir son amour. J'ai apprécié le son de ses sanglots lorsque je l'ai abandonné sans me retourner. Sa souffrance était source de mon bonheur. Sa mort la résultante de sa nature infamante. »

Il fut condamné à perpétuité. Il réussit à se pendre une dizaine d'année après son emprisonnement. Apparemment, il avait sombré dans la folie à revoir mon visage qui l'implorait. Pas par regret amoureux. Non. Jamais Malefoy n'a eu de sentiment d'amour pour moi. Il y a juste que parfois, le monde est trop horrible pour qu'on ne puisse pas craquer.

Et Drago Malefoy était mort comme il avait vécu, au milieu des principes de haine et de manipulation de l'esprit.

Car contrairement à Malefoy, Ron et Harry m'aimaient… Et ils lui ont fait payer son absence de sentiments.

OoO

_J'espère que vous avez appréciez cette OS ! Merci de m'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas la petite review en sortant :D _


End file.
